gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
North Spain Trading Company
The North Spanish Trading Company is a successful trading company from Spain. It is in an alliance with His Majesty Carlos Clemente. It operates in the Paradox guild, providing the entire empire with weapons and supplies. You can purchase supplies at the warehouses. It is commanded by Sir Sebastian Alexander Cortez. "Yo, aquí, me dedico a España, y que servirá Sir Carlos, y los oficiales al mando. Si voy a su vez de este camino, voy a corregir myseld inmediatamente." - Oath of Honor Products Bloody Dagger (700,000 bank notes) - A first rate kind of Frigate. It is armed with Greek Lightning and 110 cannons. It has 250,000 hull points,10 knots possible, and can carry up to 50 cargo crates. Omen (690,000 bank notes) - A highly powerful ship, carrying the most fire power of all ships. It is armed with Greek Lightning and shoots broadsides of Explosive ammo. It looks like a skeleton War Frigate. The ship has 50,000 hull points, 25 knots possible, and can hold 25 cargo crates. Santiago (600,000 bank notes) - A huge kind of Galleon. Though it carries the most cargo, it is very slow and not very powerful. It has average hll points as well. It has 11,240 hull points, 5 knots possible, and can carry 100 cargo maximum. La Belle ( 9,000 bank notes) - A medium sized Galleon. It is faster and more powerful than a normal Galleon, but holds little cargo. It has 7,700 Hull points, 21 Knots possible, and can carry 10 cargo maximum. Chaleur (2,000 bank notes) - A larger, but slower version of a sloop. It is usually used to cruise around and, if not, support in battle. It has 3,500 Hull points, 7 knots possible, and can carry 9 cargo. Ketch (10,000 bank notes ) A large, but fast and powerful vessel. It has 9,500 Hull points, 11 knots possible, and can carry 10 cargo maximum. Greek Lightning 6,000 bank notes per pack) - Rare magnet dust mixed in with salt and water, or just salt water. It it then ignited and released. Greek Ice (7,000 bank notes per pack) - A rare type of ice that is always freezing cold is ignited and frozen water is forced out, freezing anything it its path. Blood Rum (10 bank notes per bottle) - Great tasting kind of drink from Spain. Also, it never gets you drunk, so there's no worries. Orgullo Medicine (100 bank notes per vial) - Special healing liquid medicine. Just rub on wounds and it is guaranteed to heal them in just minutes. Orgullo cannonballs (250 bank notes per ball) - Extremely heavy cannonballs that can pack a punch! Nearly destroys a warship hull with one round! Orgullo Blunderbuss (300 bank notes each) - A rapid fire blunderbuss. It fires continuously until stopped by the user or you run out of bullets. Orgullo Sails (150 bank notes per sail) - Special sails made of rare cloth from Spain. Increases a normal ship's maximum speed by 10 knots! Quad Pistol (200 bank notes per gun) - A special pistol from Spain that can fire up to four shots before having to reload. Double Barrel Rifle (150 bank notes per gun) - A special musket that can fire two shots before reloading. Orgullo Sword (70 bank notes per sword) - A type of Broadsword, but enhanced with the toughest of metals. Orgullo Figurehead (200 bank notes per figurehead) - A stylish figurehead that every sailor should have. The figurehead itself is three large skeletons, toasting cups of rum. It is meant to show a sign of victory. Orgullo Conquistador Blade (30 bank notes per sword) - A very fast sword, even faster than a Sabre. It allows to user to swing freely. It also is very thin and sharp. Royal Figurehead (190 bank notes per figurehead) - A figurehead that shows the user's royalty to their country. The figurehead itself is a skeleton holding a sword in one hand, and a shield with a country's emblem on it. Orgullo Fishing Pole (30 bank notes per pole) - An incredibly strong fishing pole that even reel in a Tiger Shark. Much more to come... News Wedsday, July 6 - More supplies have been shipped to the Spanish Navy. Profits for Spain are up more than ever. Sunday, July 3 - A large order of supplies are made, plus profits for the Company are going up. Friday, July 1 - New military ships and weapons are shipped to the Spanish Navy. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Governments Category:POTCO